


Stardust Glittering on the Garden

by insecurephangirl



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil, philp lester
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurephangirl/pseuds/insecurephangirl
Summary: A small drabble in which Phil is the spirit of Earth (mother nature) and Dan is space.





	Stardust Glittering on the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a small lil plantboy!phil and spaceboy!dan thing pls like it okie bye

Phil was tied to the Earth with blossoms in his heart and vines in his bones. He was rooted to the ground underneath him through the soles of his feet, just as the plants he created. He was one with the Earth he had formed. Violets and Daisies and wildflowers of all sorts littered the lush green grass that surrounded the boy. A massive willow tree with thick roots weaved into the ground and hanging leaves that danced in the breeze to those who bothered to witness him, but for those with hearts that could see beyond could feel him.

He wasn't seen by many, nor did he care for the form humans saw him as to be seen with the eyes, he only cared to be felt by those who felt love for nature, deep in their hearts. Only to be felt by those with a heart for more than the sake of 'progress'. But they were rare, and soon there were none. He watched as the world he created with his own sweat and tears was ripped apart, but he was bound to his post with no where to go. He planted each seed, watched each sapling thrive, watched each fall. With each piece of nature that died, a part of Phil went with it. He shared his creation with humans so they'd have a home, yet no one seemed to care for that. In a world of "me me me" Phil slowly was ripped to pieces. Torn apart in his own home. A home he built from scratch.

The boy with blossoms in his heart was losing life, and quickly. Each day it seemed he was another year to death, a wilting flower that would soon become limp and lifeless. While the death of a flower would scatter its seeds and nourish new life, that simply wasn't how it would work with Phil's death. You see, the death of a flower is natural, the cause of new life making its way through,while Phil's death was simply the cause of greed. While Phil lived out his days in agony, watching his plant children be murdered without a care, he didn't lose hope. Deep down, he knew, someone would save him. For this wasn't the end he was intended, that was one thing of which he was sure. In bringing humans into his home he was kind, why should kindness cause death?

Days went by, then weeks, then months. Phil watched his plant beds and forests turn brown and fade away, though still, even as he was in the most pain that could ever be felt, he didn't fret. He felt sure that soon the answer would come to him, he just knew it. It wasn't time for death, he knew it. It would be okay, he knew it.

Phil watched as even the flowers and soft grass that surrounded him began to drain life. He watched them drift between the worlds of living and dead until they sunk down into the soil, knowing that new life would blossom after they had gone. Even as Phil looked the face of death in the cruel eye, he knew soon the suffering would end and once again his world would heal. He wasn't an optimist, not by any means, he just knew when a good thing was going to happen.

When most would of given up, Phil hummed a little song. A song of hope. A song of happiness. A song of faith. The song carried through the breeze that was filled with the reek of death and decay, and went up to the stars. There, his song was heard by the keeper of the galaxies, Dan, whom also knew it wasn't the time of end for Phil.

Down floated small sparks of stardust, glittering as they floated down on the same breeze that had reached Dan, and it reached Phil, carrying a small message. The glittering specks dusted the Earth Phil had created and new life some grew back, and all the humans disappeared down into the ground they hadn't cared for enough. The cites slowly dissolved and flew into the breeze, and Phil heard the message from Dan.

Love, you mustn't give yourself away to those whom aren't worthy.

A soft whisper that made Phil's once aching face smile, and once broken blossom heart bloom. He quickly replied, knowing that Dan was always watching over him, even as they were so far apart.

At least you, my love, are worthy, and I'd give each part of me for you.

Phil didn't get a response after that. Phil and Dan were far apart, and communication was very limited, but each would always care for the other in their time of greatest need and both knew that. They would forever be immortal as long as they had each other because while hate and selfishness may taint they area around them a force much stronger kept them vaccinated.

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it


End file.
